Electronic devices have a wide variety of uses and applications in modern society. These electronic devices use electrical energy to function. In one example, this energy is derived from a battery. As the devices are used, the battery level lowers and ultimately reaches a level so low that the electronic device does not function without a new battery, which can be expensive, or the battery being recharged. Therefore, it can be valuable to recharge a battery.